wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Eclaireuses et Eclaireurs Unionistes de France
The Éclaireuses et éclaireurs unionistes de France (EEUdF, approximate translation Unionist Guides and Scouts of France) are a Protestant Scouting and Guiding organization in France. The association serves 6,023 membersActivity Report 2012 and is affiliated to the Fédération du Scoutisme Français; it is also a member of the Protestant Federation of France. History The adjective "unioniste" in the association's name refers to the Unions chrétiennes de jeunes gens, the French YMCA, and the Unions Chrétiennes des Jeunes Filles, the YWCA, where the first Protestant Scout and Guide units were started in the years 1910 to 1912. The Protestant Scout association Eclaireurs unionistes de France was founded in 1912; the Guides joined the Fédération Française des Eclaireuses (French Guides Federation) on its foundation in 1921. Both organizations were among the founders of the Fédération du Scoutisme Français (Federation of French Scouting) in 1941. The Fédération française des eclaireuses, which rejoined non-denominational, Jewish and Protestant units, became the Fédération française des eclaireuses unionistes in 1964, when the non-denominational groups merged with the Eclaireurs de France and the Jewish with the Eclaireurs israélites de France. In 1970, the Eclaireurs unionistes de France and the Fédération française des éclaireuses unionistes merged, forming the Fédération des éclaireuses et éclaireurs unionistes de France (FEEUF). This federation was renamed to Éclaireuses et éclaireurs unionistes de France in 1995. Since 2008, the EEUdF cooperates with the other Protestant Scouting organizations within the Protestant Federation of France: Fédération du Scoutisme evangélique français(with Éclaireurs Evangéliques de France, Les Porteurs de Flambeau (Salvation Army), Flambeaux et Claires Flammes, and Royal Rangers) and Jeunesse Adventiste (Pathfinders).Fédération Protestante de France: Rapport de Gestion du Conseil, p. 38 Emblem The emblem mirrors the evolution of the association. It is the old EUdF emblem enriched with a trefoil in the center to symbolize the merger with part of the PFF (girls) in 1970, lily flowers symbolizing the presence of boys. Until 1995, the logo included the word "federation" (again because of the merger with the FFE).Le Scoutisme Français, EEUdF, Presentation Program The association is divided in three age-groups called "branches"; local units should work in all three branches: * Branche cadette: Louvetaux/louvettes (Cub Scouts) - ages 8 to 12 * Branche moyenne: Eclaireurs/Eclaireuses (Boy Scouts/Girl Guides) - ages 12 to 16 * Branche aînée: Aînés/Aînées (Rover Scouts/Ranger Guides) - ages 16 to 19 The EEUdF runs an active Sea Scout section. Ideals Promise ;Cub Scouts: Avec l'aide de toute la Meute, je promets de faire de mon mieux pour: * respecter la Loi et la Charte de la Meute * connaître Jésus * aider les autres * et ... ;Scouts and Guides: Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour: * écouter la parole de Dieu * me mettre au service des autres * vivre la loi de l'éclaireur * et ... ;Rovers Scouts and Ranger Guides:Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour : * vivre l’idéal de la Loi * donner du sens à ma vie * m’engager au service des autres * écouter la parole de Dieu * et ... Law ;Cub Scouts:Chaque Louveteau, chaque Louvette dans la bonne humeur, fait de son mieux, respecte les autres, et vit l'Aventure de la Meute. ;Scouts and Guides: Une Eclaireuse, un Eclaireur: * , * , * , * , * , * , * . ;Rovers Scouts and Ranger Guides: Chaque Aînée, Chaque Aîné * * * * * * * * * . Motto ;Cub Scouts: De notre mieux. ;Scouts and Guides: Sois prêt(e)! ;Rovers Scouts and Ranger Guides: En route! References External links * Official website Category:Scouting and Guiding in France Category:WOSM member organizations Category:WAGGGS member organizations Category:Organizations established in 1970